Find my way home
by WickedLucy
Summary: After they sing with April at the end of Home, some characters face the true meaning of the word in their lives. Kurt/Finn and Faberry bonding, and Brittana femlash, all following the actual story of the show.
1. Prologue

_So, this is something a little different I thought I'd try. It's three different stories, kinda like a series of three oneshots, all of them taking place after the episode _Home_, featuring various characters. This first chapter is just the introduction, with the end scene of the episode, so I'll post this and the next chapter at once, which will be of Kurt and Finn talking about the situation with their parents. The next one will be a Brittana, cause they're just too cute, finishing with one of Rachel and Quinn bonding, cause that's certainly missing on the show! I hope you like it! Let me know, ok? ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters. If I did, that thing would be even gayer than it already is! =D_

**

* * *

**

**Find My Way Home**

Quinn sang, she sang with all her heart, along with the Glee Club and April. They sang about having a new home. Home. Just as Kurt had sang about that same week. As she did, her thoughts inevitably took a direction she had been trying to avoid since before Sectionals. This time, though, it was almost impossible to escape. The word, and its meaning, were everywhere.

She looked over at Mercedes as they sang, and it felt so good to see her smiling back. The blonde knew she had made a difference, maybe for the first time, she was on the right path, helping the people who had helped her every step of the way since she had become an outcast. She felt closer to them now. They were like her family. And that meant a lot, considering, she didn't really have one now.

As they kept singing, she felt Brittany's hand reaching for hers, and held it. The cheerleader gave it a light squeeze and smiled her way, understanding exactly what the song meant to her.

People saw Brittany as the typical dumb blonde cheerleader, and the girl never gave them any reason to think differently as she talked about dolphins being gay sharks or ballads being male ducks. But as a friend, she was probably better than the rest of the Glee Club combined. And that said a lot, since they were all amazing friends.

Mr. Schue had tears in his eyes by the time they were done. None of them were surprised by that fact anymore. By now, they even looked for new ways to surprise their teacher, and make him proud of them, knowing they would always touch him deeply with their efforts. He spoke, and thanked April one more time for the amazing gesture, and then he went home. He would definitely sleep a little better that day, and not only because April wouldn't be there to kick him all night long, but mostly because that moment gave him strength to hope for something better, even though he wasn't sure what.

Kurt caught up with Mercedes as she ate a sandwich, the boy looking upset and in need of his trusted friend. Finn looked from a distance, almost positive of the reason his classmate was feeling that way. Taking a look at Rachel and Jesse and deciding hurting her was enough of a mistake, he took it to himself to be a better and more mature person, and face things head on. He did feel bad about Kurt, but there was just something when they were talking, something he felt from the other guy, that made him uncomfortable, and kept him from becoming too close with him. Still, didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt.

Artie and Tina soon left too, giggling about something Matt and Mike had been talking about on their way out. Rachel and Jesse, who suddenly seemed to move and do everything as one single person, tried to catch up with Mr. Schue as soon as the boy came up with what they thought was a brilliant idea for a new number.

Finally, Puck, noticing he was the only guy left at the auditorium, said a quick goodbye to the girls and was about to give Quinn a kiss when he noticed April leaving and followed her out unceremoniously, for no other purpose other than to look at her ass as she walked to her brand new convertible. Quinn simply rolled her eyes, too tired to keep arguing with him, or even to care about it. She had something else in her mind, that bothered her way deeper than her so-called boyfriend.

"Q?" Brittany called softly, taking her from her daze, "Come on", she motioned her head to the door, where Santana waited for them. "Let's go home."


	2. Finn

**Finn**

_When there's nowhere else to run_  
_Is there room for one more son_  
_One more son…_

It was weird to think of talking to Kurt about this. It wasn't like we were good friends or anything, plus he always looked at me kinda funny whenever we talked. But I could see this was really bothering him, and I didn't want him to think I was stealing his father from him or something. I had a father once, maybe I didn't really know him, but I knew I had him, and I guess that was enough.

I got out of the auditorium just in time to see him and Mercedes going into en empty room. For a long moment, I thought about turning my back and simply ignoring it, but that was what I had been doing so far, and I really wanted to change. So I got in, and it was pretty awkward if you ask me.

"Hey…" I half smiled, Kurt didn't seem as excited to see me as he usually did. Instead, he looked down and didn't say anything. It was her who spoke.

"Finn, if you don't mind, Kurt and I need to talk", she was sweet, but at the same time had this fierce tone that scared me a little bit.

"Actually…" I started, a little unsure, "I kinda need to talk to Kurt, too."

"Ok, then you wait a little and…"

"It's ok, Mercedes", his voice was not nearly as powerful as it was when he sang before, in fact it was quieter than normal. But he soon put his head back up and faced me, although he was still talking to her, "Can we talk tomorrow? I'll take you shopping", he smiled, she rolled her eyes but accepted with no problem, making me wonder, for a moment, why the girls I used to hang out with couldn't act normal like she did. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, even Tina, they seemed crazy all the time, like some permanent PMS or something. Kurt actually acted more like them than like Mercedes. Maybe that was why they got along so well.

"Fine", she sighed, walking out, "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

I waved goodbye, still uncomfortable with the whole situation, but walked in, keeping some distance. "I did try, you know?" I knew I didn't have to explain what I was talking about, "I even made this huge scene with my father's ashes."

His eyebrows rose at the last comment. "You didn't try hard enough, apparently."

"It's not that", I shook my head, "Before I knew it, she was talking about how our family wasn't normal, and that she wanted a real family, and how lonely she felt all these years and I guess… I never stopped to think about any of this. I just missed my dad."

"I miss my dad , too. The saddest thing is, Finn, he's right there, everyday."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say to that. I didn't do deep conversations about anything, not even with my best friends, it just wasn't like me to be deep. But this was something that involved our parents, our families were now connected somehow. Based on what his dad had said to me the day before, I knew I had to make an effort.

"Look, I didn't want this, and I certainly didn't ask for this to happen. But it did, and when my mom started talking like that, I realized I couldn't be that selfish. I don't need a dad, I was just fine with the way things were. But she needs someone, or at least she wants someone, I don't know. And your dad's pretty cool", I offered a small smile with the side of my mouth, soon regretting it when I saw the look he gave me.

"You don't get it?" he looked hurt as he talked, "You're the son my dad always wanted. He loves me, I know that, and he's been great with… everything", he hesitated and looked down, but soon continued, "But he still loves football and I still love fashion."

"It's not his fault…"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault, either!" he interrupted me, almost screaming as he said the words, and I noticed he was about to cry. Suddenly I couldn't remember one single reason why I decided to do this.

"I'm not saying it is", I got a bit closer and sat on one of the chairs, "I don't wanna steal your dad. I didn't even want to like him. But he came and said to me, that he loves my mom, and he wants to be there for her, to protect her and take care of her, and she deserves all that."

He didn't speak for a long time. "It's my fault they're together", he said, finally.

"Maybe, a little. But if you wanna take the blame for something, I guess it's your fault my mom's happier than I've ever seen her."

"Dad's happy, too. It's just not fair that in order for him to be happy, he needs a new family, one that barely includes me."

"You know, the moment I asked your dad if he wanted to sit on that chair, my father's chair, this big part of me kept wishing he would say no", I admitted, "And when he didn't, the moment he sat, it was like my dad was gone from that house. My mom got rid of a bunch of his stuff, and the chair was kinda like the last reminder", I decided to open up, seeing how the situation was just as hard on him as it was for me, "Seeing another man sitting there was like admitting he was being replaced somehow, you know? It hurt. It sucks to me, too."

"Seeing you and him watching that game, getting along, it felt like I had lost him, too. On that moment, it was like you lost your father and I lost mine."

"I don't know what to do, man. I mean, is there anything to do, even? Something that will make everyone happy?"

"No", he admitted, at last, "No, I don't think there is."

I wanted him to know I was really trying to find some way to make this easy on everybody, and, yeah, I was never exactly the brightest kid in this school, but it didn't seem possible. Either my mom was gonna be miserable, or him.

"Do you miss, having a father?"

His question caught me by surprise, I hadn't spent much time thinking about it. "I never thought I did. But when your dad started talking about football, and we watched the game I realized what I was missing out on, you know?" Seeing his face sinking made me feel terrible. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad. You asked", I shrugged, "And that's the truth. But I wouldn't do this on purpose. I can… I don't know, maybe I can start avoiding him or something", I offered.

"No, it's…" he took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's not your fault either."

"I guess we'll both just have to… get used to it, right?"

His expression changed, getting a little less sad as he agreed. "Probably."

He got to the same conclusion, which meant that I hadn't been so dense about it, after all. Smiling sadly, figuring there was nothing else to say, he headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back. "Thanks. I mean, for trying."

I nodded, he left.

That night, when I got home, his dad was there. Instead of watching the game and eating sandwiches, I suggested dinner, the four of us. When he asked me about sports, I turned the conversation another way, and talked about school and the Glee Club. He smiled, turned to his son and asked what we were working on now, and we started discussing the songs, the people, the teachers in school. The conversation flowed naturally after a while. Kurt smiled, happier than he had been all week, and gave me a thankful nod. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had done something good. And that maybe this family thing wouldn't be so bad.

_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know, no, you don't  
Help me out  
Yeah, you know you gotta help me out…_

**Song: **All These Things That I've Done, by The Killers.


	3. Santana

**Santana**

_I need a mirror  
And the eyes of a man  
I need no protection from my  
Bullet proof plan_

Finn left the auditorium quickly after we were done with the song, which was perfect for me. Since we'd had sex, I had a weird feeling every time he was in the room with me. It wasn't a big deal, ever. I'd had sex with Puck before, and it wasn't like it really changed anything between us. But now it felt like I couldn't be in the same room as him without it eliciting some strange reaction to his presence. It sucked, if you asked me.

"She wants to stay here a while longer", Brittany said as she came closer to me, referring to Quinn.

"She ok?" I glanced at my friend, and saw her sitting by the stage, looking at nowhere in particular.

Brit looked the same way, and after contemplating for a moment, she nodded, quietly. "Yeah", she assured me, "She just needs some time right now."

She didn't speak on her usual chirpy tone, she hadn't for a few days now, but I pretended not to notice something was wrong. I didn't want to ask, mostly because I was afraid to deal with the answer.

"You're going to my place?" she asked, unsure.

I offered her my pinky, and she took it with a small smile. "Of course I'm going."

_Cause I've got a ticket  
For all that I lack  
You might think that I'm gone for good  
But I know that I'm coming back_

Brittany's room was the most comfortable place on Earth for me. It had one light pink wall, the other white ones covered with photos and posters, and the huge queen size bed with a million stuffed animals on it. Right now, I was right in the middle of them while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom, the open door in front of where the bed was placed.

I lay on my stomach, holding a small brown stuffed puppy I'd given her the year before, when I felt the mattress sink a little to the extra weight when she appeared, laying on my side. I pointed the dog to her and touched her face lightly with it, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Nice breath", I talked through the dog with a silly voice, leaving it in front of her.

She took it and ran her fingers through the soft toy. "It's my favorite, you know?" Although she did have a smile on her face, her voice showed sadness, and it made me nervous.

Behind closed doors, Brit was so much more than the dumb cheerleader they all knew. She was my best friend, and she had a sweetness and understanding about her that I couldn't find in anyone else.

I turned to face her, supporting my head with my elbow, and used my other hand to brush through her hair. At that point it had become natural to us, doing these little things, walking hand to hand and going to each other's place after school almost every day.

_Sit at my table  
Sip from my bowl  
I feel like I know you now  
And I will do until I get old_

She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes, and that was when I got closer and touched my lips on hers so softly we barely felt it. Her smile didn't last much more than that, either, but I didn't bring it up.

"I'll check my e-mail, ok?" she nodded and I pulled her laptop from across the bed without sitting up. She did, though, and ran her fingers through my hair as I logged in. It was the best feeling. Definitely better than being with any guy in school. I opened my inbox and immediately saw an e-mail from Finn. Nothing important, some stupid jokes he sometimes forwarded everyone. But when I selected his name only to delete it, Brit's hand stopped for a brief second. No word was spoken, and she soon resumed what she was doing, but I felt my chest constricting. "Nothing interesting", I said quickly, closing the computer once again.

Without any warning, she kissed me. This time, a real kiss. She did it with such an urgency, and I held on to her, reciprocating, because there was nothing else I could think of.

_You might not see me  
Or trust that I'll stay  
But there's no sense in traveling  
If we've already been that way_

"Brit", I stopped her after minutes of heavy making out, "I need air", I grinned, and the moment I looked at her, I froze. Her face was reddish like mine, from all the kissing, but that was not the only reason. She was also crying.

_Night is an adder  
Hidden in grass  
Bites like her life depends on it  
And waits to see how long you last_

We had kissed, we had slept together, we were best friends. And we never actually defined our relationship. I kept telling myself that there was no need for that. We were just… us. Best friends who happened to make out whenever we got the chance. She had tried to initiate the conversation a few times, but I always found a way to change the topic. Puck and I had slept together a few times last year. That was before anything happened with Brittany. This year, we sexted for a long time and even made out every now and then for a while, but it never went any farther than that. When the whole drama with Quinn was revealed, I stepped back. So it was just the two of us for quite a long time, until Finn.

"What are you so afraid of?" she shot the question, nearly yelling in frustration, with no warning, and I almost fell off the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I figured playing dumb was my best bet. But what not many people knew was that Brittany could be flaky about a lot of things, but this certainly was not the case.

"I thought…" she started, but soon closed her eyes and gave up. "You know what? Never mind. Q could get here any moment, anyway."

Seeing her like that suddenly made me want to know. I knew I was gonna feel like crap, but she deserved better. So I reached and pulled her chin up slowly, until our eyes met. With a hard sigh, I whispered, "You can say it. You should."

"I know you like me. I know this isn't just about having someone to make out with, because if it was, you could get the entire football team. God knows you do", the last remark was meant to hurt, and it did, maybe more than I had anticipated, "So why going to your best…" she hesitated again, and I hated myself for it.

The strange feeling I'd been having whenever Finn was around suddenly had a clear name: guilt. "I don't know", I admitted, breaking eye contact.

_But you know better  
You stand your ground  
It might just sting a little  
But she knows you're sticking around_

This time, it was her who reached out to me, turning my head back on her direction. This time, it was her who found tears falling silently from my eyes. "See?" her smile was truthful this time, even if it was a bit darkened by sadness. She wiped my tears with her thumb, which caused even more to appear. "You do care."

I held her stare, until it got to a point where I couldn't stand anymore. I didn't just care. We both knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not yet. I kept finding ways to push her away, but she was always there, even when I didn't give her any indication that I would do the same for her. Our lips touched again. No urgency this time, just tenderness, just my best friend, giving me what I wasn't sure I would ever be able to give back.

_The beauty of uncertainty…_

* * *

**Song:** Beauty of Uncertainty, by KT Tunstall.


	4. Quinn

_This is the last part! =) Hope you like it and thank you all who read and reviewed. I just wanted to clarify that I wrote this before I watched last week's episode, when Quinn says she's been living with Puck, so I didn't know that. Plus, I always thought of her as someone who would keep things private, therefore most of the Glee Club wouldn't even know she'd been kicked out by her parents. Just saying it so you won't think it's weird on the fic! ^^_**

* * *

******

Quinn

"Let's go home."

Brittany's words stung deeply, almost causing me to break down right there in front of her. It was as if the word followed me everywhere now, and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't escape anymore.

Sitting on the floor with my legs hanging at the end of the stage, facing the empty chairs where Mr. Schue stood ten minutes ago, I spoke, "I think I'll stay a while longer."

I didn't know why I had said it, and staying there by myself surely wouldn't make anything better, but I felt like I needed the time before I went back to her place. A place I had been welcome with no conditions or restrictions, a place I felt good and cared about, but it was still someone else's room, someone else's family. Someone else's home.

She sat by my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, allowing me to lean my head on hers. "It'll get better with time."

I sighed, "I hope so."

"You want me to stay with you?"

I allowed a small smile to show on my lips. "Thanks, but it's fine. Plus, I think Santana's waiting for you", I pointed at the other cheerleader with my head.

"Sure?"

When I nodded and pulled away from her, she stared at me for another moment before handing me her car keys. "Here, I'll drive with her, you take my car."

I thanked her again and she left with Santana, leaving me now officially alone in the huge room. Minutes passed in the most absolute silence, until I got up and, still looking forward, closed my eyes and opened my mouth to sing. I needed the comfort, I needed to say it, even if no one would hear.

_Don't blame your daughter  
That's just sentimental  
And don't blame your mom  
For all that you've done wrong_

_Your dad is not guilty  
You came out a little faulty  
And the factory closed  
So you can't hold them liable_

The words poured out, and for once I barely felt like I had to pay attention to my voice, how it sounded or if it was in tune. I sang by myself, with no instruments, but in my head I could hear the rhythm, the beats. For the chorus, I nearly screamed the words.

_And the song you sing today  
Wasn't always in your head  
The words you're trying to say  
Are the ones you shouldn't have said_

_They're glistening like diamonds  
Go out and find them  
But don't blame your daughter_

Singing the last words, I instinctively brought my hands to my growing stomach, where the little girl got bigger and bigger each day. I wondered if I would ever have the courage to do to her what my parents had done to me. Not that I would keep her, I didn't have any condition to do so, especially now, but it didn't keep me from wondering.

_Read me your tombstone  
Tell me your story, fax me your will  
You owe some something, still_

Again, the last part was sung with even more emotion. I wanted to scream that to my parents, I wanted to hate them for taking me away from my room, from the only home I'd ever known, for pretending I was never a part of their family. I wanted to hate them so much, but I simply missed it all. I wanted to go to my mom while she read on her bed and curl up against her and have her hold me, like she used to when I was a kid. I wanted my dad to take me in his arms and spin me on air until I felt dizzy. I missed them.

_And the song you sing today  
Wasn't always in your head  
The words you're trying to say  
Are the ones you shouldn't have said_

My voice died out, until there was only silence again. There was no reason in keeping the tears from falling, it was just me. Or at least I thought so. One quick turn to reach for my backpack and I saw her, looking something between guilty for being there and scared that I would freak out about it. I didn't react, at first.

"I… I forgot my jacket", she pointed to it across the stage, on one of the chairs, as if to prove she was telling the truth, and walked on that direction. I nodded in silence, unsure of what to say.

"I was just leaving", I said it at last, grabbing my things and leaving as fast as I could.

"Quinn…" her voice was quiet, but it made me stop, take a deep breath and turn around.

She was holding Brittany's car keys. "Thanks", I whispered as I took them in a quick motion and headed back outside.

I was halfway through the car when I heard her hurried steps after me.

"What, Rachel?" I turned around, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up to me.

The brunette was taken aback, but only for a moment. "Are you ok? Because you seemed so…"

"I'm great. Why wouldn't I be, right?" I replied sarcastically, already used to taking out my frustration on her.

"You were singing to your parents in there, weren't you? And you're crying, so I take it that they're not taking it too well", she bit her lower lip, risking to get into the subject, "Sure, I don't think any parent would be completely ok, and things must be weird at your place, but I'm sure that once they have a chance to…"

"They kicked me out, ok?" I yelled, with the sole reason that I wanted her to shut up once and for all. She opened her mouth but, in a moment that was probably a first in the history of the universe, Rachel Berry had no words.

"They… they did that? How could they…?"

"Didn't seem like the hardest thing for them. Their perfect daughter is suddenly not so perfect. It's way easier to pretend they don't have a daughter anymore than actually deal with it", I shrugged my shoulders, trying, with no success, to pretend this didn't affect me as much anymore. "It's been months now", the words came out to show that it was old news, and make her understand that I just needed to go.

"And we've been singing about home the entire week", she spoke more to herself than to me, but it surprised me that she had gotten what this was about faster than any other person could. "And you've been staying with Brittany?" she asked, pointing to the car as I nodded.

"Now, yeah. I was with Finn until…" I stopped dead, remembering she was the reason he had found out it wasn't his baby. It wasn't my intention to make her feel guilty about it. That was in the past, it didn't matter anymore. Besides, I knew I had brought it all on myself when I started the lie. What happened with Finn was my own fault more than hers, and I had come to terms with it long ago.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her, and I could see her swallowing hard. "Quinn, if I had known, I would never… I swear, it wasn't even my business to begin with, and I'm so sorry…"

"I meant what I said that day, Rachel. You just did what I was too much of a coward to do. I was the one who lied, and the truth always comes out. If you hadn't said it, he would find out eventually, one way or another."

"Why didn't you say anything? To anyone?"

"What's the point?" I risked a small laugh, "Tina would want to beat my parents up, Kurt would take me to the mall for a shopping spree, Mercedes would try to make me see the bright side of it, and you… you'd probably corner my dad when he got off work or something, and talk the hell out until he would agree to have me back only to avoid a migraine."

"Well, I most certainly would at least…" she started in all seriousness, but soon relaxed when she saw me smiling in triumph, anticipating the huge ramble she was about to start.

"Told ya."

We both laughed softly, easing the tension considerably. "They shouldn't have done that. I mean, we all make mistakes", she was back to her serious self now.

"And that's ok with them, as long as it's a mistake they can hide and sweep under the carpet", I rolled my eyes, "This", I continued, pointing at the bump, "is a little hard to hide. I'm fine, really", I assured her when she kept staring at me.

"That would be a lot more convincing if you weren't shaking since I saw you singing."

I immediately hid my hands behind me, cursing myself for not noticing.

"You shouldn't drive like that. Can I at least… drive you to Brittany's? We live in the same neighborhood anyway, I can leave you there and walk home", she seemed to stop herself at the mention of the word, "Come on", she insisted when I didn't give an answer, "Let me try to make up for leaving you homeless for the second time in one month", she said it in a playful tone that made me smile instead of the usual knot on my throat every time the subject was approached.

I threw the keys at her. "Fine, but… I pick the music", she started whining, but I kept my serious head cheerleader face, which means no discussion, and she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

The drive was actually fun, with both of us singing whichever song came up on the radio, and forgetting everything else for a few minutes.

"Thanks", I said truthfully when she turned the car off and handed me the keys, "You're not… that bad", I admitted, causing her to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Wow! Coming from you, that's like saying I'm your best friend", she grinned.

"See? You're almost making me take that back already!"

"So close!" Rachel closed her eyes in a dramatic manner, making me laugh. "Seriously, though. If you need anything I… just tell me where your dad works and I'll take care of it."

I couldn't help laughing, but also feeling so thankful. Rachel could be a pain in the ass, but the girl had her heart in the right place. "Good night, Berry."

"Good night", with one last smile, she left. I closed the car and walked into Brit's house, and was immediately welcome by her mom with a hug. Feeling that maybe I was luckier than I thought, I figured things could get better, after all.

_The world is full of diamonds  
Go out and find them  
But don't blame your daughter_…

* * *

**Song: **Don't Blame Your Daughter, by The Cardigans.


End file.
